In many types of wells, inflowing fluid passes through a sand screen which filters out particulates from the inflowing fluid, e.g. oil or other fluid to be produced. The sand screen comprises a tubular filter media having a length significantly greater than its diameter. The tubular filter media often is constructed of a cloth type material, such as a woven wire mesh. However, this type of filter media is susceptible to damage and/or destruction. For example, fluid flow through the filter media creates a pressure difference across the filter media which can become high enough to collapse the filter media onto a base pipe. The collapsed filter media interrupts proper flow of fluid with respect to the sand control screen. A variety of layers are sometimes used in combination with the filter media, but current approaches are insufficient to adequately protect the filter media in a variety of downhole environments.